un falso principe azul
by botan18
Summary: /un asesinato/ -sasuke-kun, realmente... lo hisite...-con las lagrimas en la cara/AU/
1. prologo

bueno, hola

esta es una de las tantas historias sasusaku que echo, peor que no he publicado, esta es la primera y haber si me animo y publico la de "mi mascota" pero ya despues viendo como resulta esta bueno, bueno me quiero disculpar por los que leen "la crisis de mamori" esque hay muy buenas razones( las cuales las dire mas a bajo)y se que me quieren ahogar pero espero que con las razones entiendan n_nU

personajes: completamente echos por** masashi kisimoto**

**historia:**mia!!

ahy les va n_n

* * *

Prologo

Ella, una estudiante normal de medicina con sus 23 años cumplidos ponto se recibiría y tendría el gran titulo de doctora. Ella es Sakura Haruno una hermosa chica con un exótico cabello rosa y unos ojos color jade hermosos ( dicen algunos) simpática, alegre, amistosa y con un gran carácter. Y como toda chica busca el amor.

El, un empresario exitoso, gracias a su frió y temible carácter, además de que su familia pose una de las compañías mas reconocidas del mundo. EL es Sasuke Uchiha, a sus 33 años es uno de los solteros mas codiciados por las chicas , será por su increíble físico o esos ojos tan penetrantes y encantadores. Pero toda persona tiene secretos y el de el no es nada encantador.

Yo, un espectador de esta increíble historia, que estoy apunto de relatar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

bueno, en esta historia el que la relata es un misterio, que aver si al final de la historia pueden adivinar quien es.

razones de "la crisis de mamori"

1.- la maiga que da las ideas principales se le seco el cerebro con la prepa

2.- me cambie de compu la cual tuvo que ser reconfigurada y blabla

3.-....... dos familiares mis fallecieron: mi abuelita y mi tia

bueno espero que se les aga buenas razones y si no ahy me mandan su comentarios (sin piedras porfa) xDD

comenten asercan de esta hitoria es o no interesante, le agrada el titulo, algo y por ultimo porfavor que sean comentarios alegres y constructivos no agresivos

gracias n_n


	2. Chapter 1

hola!!!!!!!!!!

perdon por tardarme pero lo prometido es deuda,(sonido de trompetas xD) el primer capitulo!!!!!

recuerden todos lo personajes de naruto son de increible creador masashi kishimoto peor la historia es mia n_n

disfrutenla

* * *

Capitulo 1

Una mañana hermosa daba paso a un nuevo día, soy profesor en la facultad de medicina de konoha mi increíble alumna, sakura haruno, venia corriendo porque se le hacia un poco tarde (otra ves) con su mochila verde, unos jeans claros unas zapatillas blancas, una blusa azul, y con el pelo un poco desaliñado entraba a mi aula.

Flash back ….

-buenos días- decía la acelerada joven casi sin aliento

-buenos días, señorita haruno- le conteste

-profesor lo siento, me desbele estudiando y …-

-no diga mas señorita Haruno, solo- masajeándome las sienes- valla a su lugar-

-¡claro!-se acomodo rápidamente es su pupitre

Sakura, era la chica mas aplicadas de mi alumnos, sacando una beca del 75% gracias a su gran empeño y en especial de que es realmente una chica con un gran carácter, que no había persona que no le cayera bien.

-muy bien, comenzaremos con ….- así la clase siguió- y con eso alumnos la clase termino, peden irse que tengan un gran fin de semana

Parecía que les quemaban los bancos porque al decir eso salieron como si no lo soportaran excepto mi gran alumna Sakura que me miraba y se agachaba para escribir en la libreta.

-Sakura, la clase acabo puedes irte- empecé a borrar el pizarrón

-claro, solo anotaba uno últimos detalles- cerro su libreta, la guardo en su mochila y se levanto- estuvo muy padre la clase profesor- me dijo con amabilidad

-gracias sakura- la acompañe a la puerta- sakura mañana será la prueba final duerme bien, que mañana te espera una gran prueba-

-claro-se despidió , dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo

Fin del flash back…

Sakura haruno tampoco era una rata de biblioteca tenia amigas, esa noche(según supe) se reunieron para ir a un antro que estaba en la ciudad uno llamado "vortex"(raro nombre)Ino Yamanaka una rubia y muy simpática chica que estudia para dentista, era la mejor amiga de Sakura …

-¡Sakura, hay que festejar tu gran graduación se acerca!- decía la rubia con una cerveza en la mano

-Ino, Ino, calma que es asta dentro de 2 meses no hay que festejar hoy-decía la pelirrosa tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga

- vamos, Sakura la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla-se sentó junto a ella- mira asía allá un chico lindo nos ve-

Y así era, un chico desde la barra observaba a las chicas, pero este tenia un aire despreocupado y tranquilo

-Sakura es la oportunidad perfecta, ve ándale consigue novio- le daba unos golpecitos

-Ino, no ando para eso hoy, mañana tengo al prueba final debo descansar- lo miro-además no es mi tipo si quieres tu ve-

- bueno, tu te lo pierdes mi amiga pero yo no lo dejare ir, ¿me esperas?- se levanto y la voltio a ver

- para ver como te besuqueas con el, no gracias-

-bueno te veo mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla - suerte-

-gracias- observo como su mejor amiga desaparecía entre la gente- se hace tarde será mejor que me valla si no quiero llegar tarde mañana-se levanto y mientras caminaba entre la gente topo con alguien que yo comparada con ella era muy grande haciendo que este tirara su bebida sobre su camisa.

-¿que te pasa?-

-ho lo siento, lo siento- poniendo las manos enfrente en forma de aplauso

-arg, costara quitar al mancha- la voltio a ver-¿cual es tu nombre?, torpe-

-¡no me llames torpe!-lo observo( por dios)

Enfrente de ella un chico de pelo negro con unos ojos azabaches tan profundos, cara firme, piel clara, y según Sakura con un grandioso cuerpo

-hola, responde-la miraba firmemente

-ah, me llamo Sakura Haruno-le tendió la mano-gusto en conocerte-

Miro la mano y la voltio a ver y con una sonrisa temible, tomo la mano-Sasuke Uchiha, encantado-

-ee me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que llevar a mi casa temprano-lo soltó y apunto de irse

-crees que te dejare ir con esto- la tomo de la muñeca

- prometo pagarte pero hoy tengo que irme- saco un papelito anoto algo y se lo dio- llámame si te puedo ayudar en algo-se fue corriendo asía la puerta

-lo are- la vio irse, voltio asía la barra y encontró a uno de sus amigos platicando con una rubia hermosa, se acerco a el, este al verlo se para y se despidió de la chica

-adiós, Ino gusto en conocerte- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-bay- observo a los dos chicos marcharse con cara de serios

A Sasuke, no lo alcance a conocer realmente bien solo lo veía de ves en cuando y Sakura me llego a contar algo, pero no mucho, la que si savia de el era su mejor amiga que todo Sakura le contaba, por eso debes encunado ella contara esta historia, porque lo digo apenas ahora, porque en lo que sigue ella contara.

* * *

bueno como saven la amiga de sakura es ino pero el que dice esta historia es secreto y a quien adivine quien es are un capitulo segun lo que diga el ganador, puede decidir lo qeu sea si se muere un personaje si secuestran a uno, si el otro se casa lo que quieran, pero por ovias razones no dire quien es el personaje habiertamente solo al ganador y ya al final de el fanfic lo revelare.

suerte n_n

oo y comenten porfavor!!


	3. Chapter 2

ooo por dios tanto tiempo separada de esta pag. cuanto la extrañaba, razon numero uno de que este fanfic jamas se continuara : la prepa! e estado ocupadisima! espero qeu me perdonen aunque sea muy dificil acerlo()

bueno aqui es el episodio 3 espero que lo disfruten ya saven, lo cuenta ino y lo de la adivinansa sigue en pie nwn

**historia:** mia!owo

**personaje y todo lo que tenga que ver con la trama de naruto:** es de su respectivo autor

* * *

El chico era tan guapo y no solo eso sino que también era rico trabajaba en una importante compañía, la verdad no me aprendí muy bien el nombre, ¡dime qué mujer en sus cabales rechazaría una propuesta así!, lamentablemente su amigo llego y tuvimos que separarnos me dijo que me llamaría pero, cuantos hombre lo han hecho después de conocerlos de esta manera: cero, soy linda por dios mírame ni que fuera un monstro, soy rubia de ojos azules que hombre no quiero eso… esperen… me salí del tema.

Cuando lo vi salir del local voltee asía donde se supondría que estaba Sakura pero no, la señorita no estaba, camine entre la multitud de gente y el ruido hacia la salida del loca, tenía la esperanza de que tuviera la humildad y me hubiera esperado, pero era así, lo único que encontré fuero los coches y una noche fría, resignada empecé a caminar hacia la calle de enfrente, no tenia carro, así que empecé a buscar un taxi.

De repente escuche unos gritos del otro lado del estacionamiento, hay por un rincón se escuchaban varios hombres, tenían una discusión muy fuerte, mi debilidad es ser curiosa me acerque unos pasos y pude divisar que eran 4 hombres uno estaba recargado en uno de los coches, otro miraba tranquilo y los otros dos discutían.

El que estaba recargado entro al coche y uno de los que discutían se separo, entro en el coche y con un estruendo cerró la puerta, los otros dos se quedaron viendo y le dieron la espalda a los que se iban en el coche.

Después de eso decidí ya no espiar más a lo mejor eran personas peligrosas y para que arriesgarse. Al llegar a mi casa, llegue directamente a la cama, me quite los zapatos la blusa el pantalón y así mero total nadie me veía me cubrí con las cobijas y esperaría el sol de la mañana. Al día siguiente me desperté corriendo siempre se me hacía muy tarde, me duche, me vestí y con un vaso de leche Salí de mi casa.

Al llegar a la facultad me encontré con Sakura como siempre…

-Sakura- le avise desde lejos

-Ino-me saludo con su mano alzada- ¿como estas?-

-¡furiosa, cómo es posible que me dejaras ayer!-le reclame

- yo te dije que me tenía que levantar temprano ya que hoy tendría examen- me respondió

-mm… bueno-dije resignada

-cuéntame ¿cómo te fue anoche?-me pegunto curiosa

- te acuerda de aquel chico, se llama Shikamaru Nara, era tan caballeroso- hice un ademan con las manos-rico, simpático y todo para él era muy aburrido-me empecé a reír

-vaya que suerte tienes Ino-cerda yo lo único que conseguí ayer fue un reclamo de parte de un chico- me lo decía con cara deprimida- pero era tan guapo, tenía unos ojos azabaches profundos, una piel blanca como mármol y una voz que te erizaba la piel-

-¿de cabello negro?-aquella descripción se me a figuraba tanto a aquel chico que le hablo a Shikamaru, Sakura me miro con cara de sorprendida

-¿cómo es que lo conoces?- me pregunto

-a a…- no podía decirle que lo vi después de que ella se fuera- a nada solo es intuición femenina- me reí un poco para restarle importancia al asunto

-ino-cerda creo que ya es hora de tu clase- dijo mirando su reloj

-¿ah?- revise mi reloj y efectivamente faltaban 5 minutos para mi clase-¡ah! ¡Es muy tarde! Adiós Sakura-frentona hablamos después-

-claro, adiós Ino-cerda-me observo como corría asía mi aula.

Por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo contar, ya no me toca a mí…

* * *

bueno que les parecio mal, mas o menos o bien

opinen nwn

y le seguire, me obligare a hacerlo nwn

hasta luego


	4. Chapter 3

volviendo a como antes ahora les traigo el tercer capitulo, perdonen la tardansa.

**Historia:**_mia!_

_personajes de su respectivo autor_

_aqui tienen.._

* * *

El aula se encontraba en silencio trabajando o en sus asuntos de la nada una musiquita estilo una banda de rock empezó a sonar de la nada todos volteaban a ver al dueño de aquella musiquita y era nada más y nada menos que Sakura un sonrojo muy notable se le mostro cuando se entero que todos los demás la veían curiosos, busco entre sus libros y demás cosas y saco un aparato rosa con negro que se puede decir por lógica que su celular.

-profesor me permitiría….- me enseño el celular con cara de duda

-claro adelante Sakura- dejando mi computadora y volteándola a ver

-gracias profesor- toma el celular entre sus manos le da un pequeño toque y se lo coloca en la oreja y sale del aula.

Realmente debo decir que soy muy curioso así que salí para ver de qué se trataba la llamada, claramente a ninguno de los alumnos les intereso al contrario se alegraron, me coloque cerca de ella sin que lo notara.

-¿bueno?-contestaba el celular-¿Quién habla?-vi como una cara de sorpresa se notaba en su rostro- si yo te pagare lo…. ¿Qué?-quien era me pregunte, no la dejo terminar-pero…. La verdad no esperaba que me llamaras….-pude ver como se sonrojaba- oye tu no me puedes decir así ni te conozco además….-vi como se puso seria- bueno, claro que me encantaría….es que….ok…. Te veo hay a las 5….- se quedo mirando el celular por un buen tiempo.

Yo como si no hubiera escuchado nada salí del salón y la interrumpí en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura ya vamos a iniciar con las preguntas-me voltea a ver sorprendida y me da una sonrisa

-si profesor ya mismo entro- entra a un lado de mi pensativa.

El resto del día Sakura no aporto mucho a la clase, estuvo muy distraída, al finalizar la clase le pedí que se acercara un momento al escritorio.

-Sakura no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿algo te aqueja? Te noto muy distraída- me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

-gracias por preocuparse profesor pero no, nada es solo que necesito irme-

-bueno si alguna vez tienes algún problema no dudes en platicar conmigo ¿sí?-

-claro profesor-me vuelve a sonreí y sale por la puerta-gracias, hasta luego- se despide con un gesto y desaparece.

Hoy era lunes y todos los lunes no me puede faltar mi cappuccino con mucha azúcar, espumoso, caliente, con un toque a canela acom… ok estoy delirando a lo que va. Salí del salón directo a la salida del edificio me tope con algunos alumnos nada importante, cruce el estacionamiento directo a la salida de la universidad, mi café solo se servía de una cafetería en especial, pase la avenida y entre en el edificio puertas de cristal con gravado que anunciaban el nombre de aquella cafetería, piso de madera muy bien pulido lo acababan de limpiar, mesas de metal algunas altas y otras bajas me acerque al mostrador y pedí mi cappuccino a la señorita del mostrador, voltee mi rostro a la salida pero una sorpresa me inundó; frente a mi Sakura Haruno sentada frente a un chico pelinegro alto y con traje platicaban muy calladamente, ella casi no mencionaba alguna palabra y este menos.

La señorita del mostrador me paso mi bebida y para enterarme más delo que sucedía me acerque a una mesa cercana a estos dos y me senté con la oreja parada para escuchar lo que decían. Ya habían estado platicando solo pude escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-disculpa Sasuke-Kun no fue mi intención mancharte el saco juro que te lo pagare algún día- decía apenada

- no es necesario Sakura ya me lo estas pagando-esta se sonrojo aun mas- ¿En qué estudias?

-estoy en la facultad de medicina me falta un año para terminar-

-mph-lo único que menciono vi como la miraba fijamente, sin despegar la mirada de ella- se va asiendo tarde-miro su reloj con interés- me tengo que ir-

-claro- se levanto y la siguió este- fue un placer conocerte Sasuke-Kun-

-el placer fue mío Sakura- la besa en la mano y la mira mientras lo hace- nos vemos-

-hasta luego Sasuke-kun-lo miro salir del edificio sin decir otra palabra entrar a un deportivo negro y perderse en la avenida.

Observe como Sakura recogía su mochila y todo lo demás y salía de la cafetería, una duda me inundo, ¿Quién era ese tipo y que quería con ella?, termine mi café, limpie mi mesa siempre he sido meticuloso con las cosas, recogí mi maletín me levante y con 3 grandes pasos salí del edificio…

Quizás su mejor amiga savia lo que ocurría…

Ino…

.

.

* * *

la verdad no puedo decir cuando subire el cuarto capitulo pero espero no tardar mucho

gracias por leerle,

porfavor rewies(se me a olvidadocomo se escribe xD)

sayo n.n


	5. Chapter 4

vaya si que me e tardado en subir el sig cap pero lo no lo dejare jamas xD lo prometo tarde o temprano lo subire xD

bueno am.. si aun les interesa aqui esta la continuacion

historia**:mia!**

personajes: _de su respectivo autor _

* * *

Cap 4

El día era tan agradable, fresco y primaveral, era un día tan bueno para salir…

Pero esa no era mi suerte yo Ino Yamanaka atorada con el día horrible de escuela en el que te quedas viendo el pizarrón y te preguntas ¿en qué idioma esta eso?, pero bueno a pesar de ello ya se acercaba la hora de mi salida, tendría que ir a casa de Sakura, emocionada me llamo por cel y me pidió que nos viéramos, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? Me pregunte seguramente algo de sus locuras imaginarias.

Benditas palabras aquellas que dice el profesor…

-pueden retirarse, recuerden que el trabajo de requisito es para la próxima semana-decía mientras limpiaba el pizarrón

Guarde mis cosas y me levante de mi asiento, debía apurarme Sakura me debía estar esperando como loca, al salir del edificio me acerque aprisa a la parada del bus cuando de la nada mi celular sonó de improviso, seguramente sería la frentona enojada que porque no estaba hay de rayo, pero, o sorpresa el cel. decía "número desconocido".

-¿halo?- dije después de abrir el celular y ponerlo en oído, mientras que me dirigía a casa de Sakura.

-Ino...-un hombre tras la bocina- soy Shikamaru Nara-

-¿Quién?- trataba de recordar pero nada me llegaba.

-el de la barra- soltó una pequeña risa- pequeña problemática-lo dijo en susurro.

-¡ah!, Skikamaru- era una verdadera sorpresa-¿y eso que se te ha ocurrido llamarme?-

-quería preguntarte si estas libre este viernes de casualidad, no quiero que sea algo problemático para ti-parecía estar caminando.

-no, no me causa problemas, claro que estoy libre- que felicidad pensar que me volvió a llamar

-bueno am... nos vemos en…?-me dijo en modo de pregunta

-ah, ¡sí! Am.. Que tal en la cafetería frente a mi universidad –

-¿odontología?-

-si- se acordaba

-bien, te veo hay el viernes a las 3-

-claro-

-hasta pronto pequeña problemática-

-hasta pronto- me sonroje

La verdad sí que era una sorpresa que me llamara, digo, no tanto soy hermosa, pero, el me menciono una chica con la que últimamente estaba pasando tiempo pero no era nada formal.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura me jaloneo hacia adentro de la casa y empezó con su grito chillón y no le entendí nada.

-a ver a ver, ¡Sakura!-le grite desesperada me estaba revolviendo toda no entendía nada-¿qué te paso?-

-te acuerdas del chico que te platique que me tope en la fiesta-me dijo emocionada

-aja, ¿Qué sucede?- estábamos en la sala cuando me lo soltó

-¡me llamo!, me invito a una cafetería y hay pasamos un rato los dos- no bajaba su emoción.

-Sakura, cálmate-

- hay Ino es tan caballeroso y muy sexy-se recargo en el respaldo del sillón- solo espero que me vuelva a llamar-decía ilusionada

-lo hará frentona te lo aseguro-jugamos un rato, cenamos pizza y vimos películas juntas, su madre ofreció dejarme en mi casa ya que era tarde, con gusto y placer acepte ya era muy tarde eran como las 2 am mis padres me matarían, solo esperaba que no me regañaran ya que fui con Sakura pero creo que mis ruegos no fueron escuchados ya que al llegar me armaron una discusión del tamaño del mundo, al terminar de discutir con mis padres me fui a la cama y no supe de mi.

Los días pasaron tranquilos ninguna novedad, el chico misterioso de Sakura no había llamado, ella andaba ilusionada a que lo hiciera y no perdía la esperanza, trataba de no tocar el tema, al llegar el viernes me reuní con Shikamaru en la cafetería enfrente de mi escuela.

-la niña más problemática que conozco-me saludo de beso

-no me llames niña no estoy tan chica al menos no para ti- le correspondí, soltó una pequeña risa muy poco audible y nos sentamos a la mesa, platicamos buen rato como unas 3 horas, descubrí que trabajaba como consejero y amigo del hijo menor del dueño de las empresas Uchiha´s los tres manejaban la empresa el padre, el hijo mayor y el hijo menor, fue una sorpresa que al final me digiera que quería volver a verme otro día le gustaba mi presencia, al preguntarle sobre la chava que conocía me respondió que no la había vuelto a ver, se había ido de viaje y que no esperaba verla dentro de un mes por lo menos, me tranquilice al oírlo.

-bueno pequeña… perdón Ino, nos tendremos que ver otro día-mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba-se me ah hecho algo tarde, que problemático-

-lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención entretenerte-

-no, se me hizo tarde porque quise quedarme contigo-me sonrió de lado y me ayudo a pararme- nos veremos otro día-con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de mi.

Cuando cruzo la puerta del local, recogí mis cosas y salí de la misma manera

La sig. Parte la contara ese chico del café…

Shikamaru Nara…

* * *

bueno am la continuacion estare trabajando en ella se me a perdido las notas de la historia pero como quiera estoy poniendo mi mente a trabajar para recordar como hiba xD(no se desesperen porfavor :3)

se despide

dejen reviews o eso xD

byeeee

cuidense :3


	6. Chapter 5

**historia: **_mia! 030_

**personajes y todo paresido con la trama de** **naruto:**_ le corresponde a su respectivo autor_

_**espero que lo disfruten n.n**_

* * *

Era un hermosa chica no podía negarlo me recordaba tanto a mi ex novia pero esta era un poco mas imperativa y emocionante aunque bueno eso no es lo que vienen a escuchar.

Al subir mi auto me dirigí directamente a la compañía seguro me reprendería ese Uchiha por la llegada tarde pero como estaba ahorita algo distraído supongo que no lo notara, al llegar a la empresa salude a la jefe de seguridad una chica muy agradable pero con una extraña afición a las armas por eso la familia la había contratado, al entrar al elevador me tope con la secretaria del hermano de Sasuke.

-buenos días Hinata-

-buenos días Shikamaru-san-

Verán esta joven no era una secretaria común su padre la había mandado a aprender del manejo de una empresa, ella era la hija primogénita de la gran compañía de los Hyuga compañía que estaba asociada con la Uchiha, que por el momento era manejada por su padre y su primo pero ella tomaría su lugar cuando este se retirara.

Al llegar al piso me despedí de la joven-fue un gusto Hinata-

-igualmente Shikamaru-san- me sonrió muy alegre

Al saludar a la secretaria de Sasuke; que por sierro era una de las mujeres más zorras que había conocido entre a la oficina del susodicho, este parado con firmeza viendo la gran ventana a su enfrente.

-calma Sasuke un día de estos pensare que te tiraras por la ventana-

-¿dónde estabas?- me pregunto volteando a ver me y colocándose en su silla detrás del escritorio de vidrio

-¿Qué acaso eres mi madre?, estaba con una chica- sentándome en la sala que tenía en su oficina

-las mujeres solo traen problemas- menciono viendo unos papeles

-lo dice un hombre que anda persiguiendo a una chica y…- hice pausa unos momentos viendo la foto que yacía sobre el librero- para ti sí que traen problemas- me miro a los ojos y se paro para dirigirse al librero, miro la foto serio con frialdad, lo mire y me pare detrás de él- la extrañas no es así Sasuke-

-eso es pasado, y tú muy bien lo sabes-

-eres muy problemático, y aun así mandas un ramo de flores cada aniversario de su muerte- fui a la ventana y observe por el espejo- se que te atormentas cada noche Sasuke, se logra ver en tus ojeras- lo voltee a ver- pero esa chica que tienes interés en estos momentos es sumamente raro ah 10 años de su muerte jamás habías mostrado interés en otra chica-voltea a verme con duda- ahora la pregunta es ¿que tiene ella que te atrae?-

-nada-se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio

-¿nada?-me moví a las sillas frente al escritorio con pasos lentos y mirándolo- hace 10 años Sasuke, necesitas olvidarlo…- me interrumpió

-necesito trabajar- fríamente se paro mirándome con furia

De repente unos golpes nos interrumpieron mostrando el cuerpo de uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, cabello rubio y ojos azules con un cierto aire a diversión, Naruto Uzumaki hijo del dueño de la compañía Uzumaki, lamentablemente enemigo de las compañías Hyuga que sin mencionar que la anteriormente mencionada Hinata era su novia.

-¿hay algún problema? – nos miro incrédulo

-no dobe, pasa- lo invito Sasuke

Suspire resignando ya que la plática había terminado-que problemático, ¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunte al joven que se sentaba en la silla sobrante junto a mí

-mi padre necesita hablar contigo teme- dijo poniendo amas manos detrás de su nuca

-¿tu padre?-pregunto Sasuke con verdadera duda.

-así es-nos miro al igual yo mira a Sasuke- ya se ya se es totalmente raro pero que mas puedo hacer mi padre quería mandara a uno de sus empleados pero aproveche para visitarte teme-

-para que me quiere tu padre dobe-

-como quieres que sepa, no me dijo nada-

-será mejor que vayas Sasuke- una voz se escucho detrás de nosotros y note como el mencionado frunció el seño con enojo

-no me des ordenes Itachi- él era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el controlaba la parte financiera de la empresa

-solo fue una sugerencia hermanito- aclaro con aire tranquilo y al compartir unas miradas con desdén se retiro

-está bien dobe, dile a tu padre que estaré ahí mañana alas 10- se sentó en su silla y se puso a leer como siempre

-ok, teme me retiro- se paro y se dirijo a la salida

-espera Naruto me voy contigo- dije esto último parándome de la silla y saliendo con el

-hey, Shikamaru tu sabes que le pasa el teme- me pregunto mientras caminábamos al elevador

-Naruto piensa ¿Qué día es hoy?-le cuestione mientras bajábamos en el ascensor

Mostro una cara de pensar y al apreciar otra de respuesta se puso serio toda la división en su expresión desapareció.

-ya veo…-miro al suelo- mandare un ramo de flores-

-ya serán 5 en su tumba, mejor has que Hinata las lleve de parte de los dos-

-cierto-llegamos al primer piso y cada uno salió tomando su auto.

**Tenía que pasar ala florería...**

* * *

**perdonen la enorme tardansa pero me llego la inspiracion espero que se acuerden de esta historia porque la estoy siguiendo**

**n.n**

**dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer**


End file.
